


See Yourself

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is uncomfortable with compliments, Dean's Safeword is sweatervest, M/M, Mild S&M, S&M, Safeword references, Yes there is a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough scene last time around, Castiel wants to try something different.  He wants to worship Dean and praise him.  Dean is...tentative about the idea to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> I am sorry this is not another of our lovely coffee shop scenes, but I promise there will be more incoming in the future!

  
  
  
  
  
“Cas, what the fuck, let me go!”  Dean struggled against the, what the fuck, was that silk?  Cas had tied him to the chair with silk scarves?  Against his will, his dick perked up and started to take notice.    
  
“No.”  Castiel said.  He stepped closer and wrapped a piece of silk around Dean’s eyes, tying it carefully to make sure it would not cause him undue pain.  “You agreed to let me try something.  You have a word to make it stop.”    
  
Sweatervest.  The word was there.  Right on the tip of his tongue.  He knew if he thought it loud enough and meant it, Castiel would hear him and stop.  He’d needed to use it before.  Dean nodded and bowed his head.  In moments there was a piece of silk resting against his lips and Dean exhaled hard, shuddering.  Christ.    
  
“I’m not going to hurt you today Dean.  You know that.  I think we both need a break after the last time.”  Castiel reached out and combed his fingers through Dean’s hair.  He knelt closer, his fingers continuing the gentle touch as he watched the tension seep out of Dean.    
  
“You’re beautiful.”  Castiel whispered, his fingers continuing to trail through Dean’s hair as the hunter jerked in the chair.  “Of all of my father’s creatures, of everything he has ever given life to, they pale in comparison to you.”    
  
Dean sucked in a slow breath.  He knew what he could think to make it stop.  Cas wasn’t going to do anything he didn’t want.  He could stop this anytime he wanted.  He gave a nod and felt Cas kiss his forehead and then both of his cheeks.    
  
“Your soul, battered and worn.  But resilient.  I find that far more attractive Dean.”  Castiel smiled and trailed his fingers down Dean’s cheeks, stroking the soft skin there.  “I’ve heard your thoughts Dean, thinking that you have defiled an angel.  That you are unworthy.  That you think I will move on to find someone better.”  He pressed kisses to the silk covering Dean’s eyes.    
  
“There is no one better Dean.  No one I will want more than you.”  Castiel swallowed over the reaction of his vessel, the feeling of his throat being blocked.  “I fell for you.  I fought for you.  I…”  He smiled against Dean’s cheek.  “I have more faith in you, Dean Winchester, than I do in my father.”

Dean fought the bonds in his chair, shaking his head, a low whine escaping him.  No, no, he didn’t deserve any of this, what was Cas saying?  Why would he say something like that?  Why?!  
  
“Shhh.”  Castiel trailed his fingers up and down Dean’s arms, trying to relax and calm him.  “Dean.  It is all right.  It’s all right.”  He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s neck.  “You do deserve this Dean.  You’re allowed to be happy.  You and Sam.  You’re both incredible.”  He reached out and slowly undid the silk from around Dean’s lips, pulling it away.  “I wish that I could even begin to understand the strength it takes to do what you did.  No matter what you say, no matter how you brush it off Dean.  You did something that should have been impossible.”    
  
Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his palms again.  “It is I who is unworthy of you Dean.  Who doesn’t deserve you.  I’ve done so many terrible things.  I didn’t have your strength.  I didn’t have your courage.”  He kissed Dean, slow and gentle.  “You have accepted me, accepted my actions as no other could.  You forgave me Dean, and you gave me a home.”    
  
In a few motions, he had the blindfold pulled away from Dean’s eyes.  He pressed their foreheads together and let his own eyes fall shut.  “There are not enough words in all the languages of the universe for me to describe how I feel for you Dean.  I want to wrap you in my wings and Grace, so you might feel, might begin to understand how I see you.”    
  
“Cas…”  Dean licked his lips and tried to clear his throat.  Fucking angels.  He opened his eyes and got lost in Cas’ eyes, staring at him.  “Show me.”    
  
Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, hard and desperate.  “Hold on.”  He wrapped his arms around Dean and spread his wings.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
